This multi-disciplinary program is designed to enhance the learning of clinical medicine and biomedical science and has as its goal the training of physician-scientists who, because of their simultaneous and rigorous educations, are especially well-equipped biomedical investigators. The University of California, San Diego (UCSD) is a campus of unusual strength in the biomedical sciences. The strong ties between the School of Medicine (SOM), the adjoining General Campus and nearby research institutes (e.g., Salk Institute for Biological Studies, the Scripps Research Institute [TSRI], the Burnham Institute), as well as within the San Diego biomedical community creates an academic environment highly suited for this program by increasing the interdigitation of basic science, biomedical research and medical practice. The education is integrated: in the first two years, the students take the preclinical curriculum and utilize elective time to explore research opportunities and fulfill academic requirements in Graduate Programs. Students choose a Graduate Program toward the end of the preclinical curriculum. The site of advanced research training depends upon the research area chosen by the student. Graduate training programs include Anthropology, Biology, Biomedical Sciences, Bioengineering, Bioinformatics, Biophysics, Chemistry/Biochemistry, Epidemiology, Molecular Pathology, Neuroscience, Physics, and the TSRI Program in Chemical and Biological Sciences. Advanced research work in a Graduate Programs leads to the Ph.D. degree and completion of clinical clerkships in the SOM, leads to the M.D. degree. Flexibility of curriculum design is stressed and each student's program is individualized. The caliber of the students is excellent, with graduates from leading University throughout the US. Current areas of student's research include cutting edge of biomedical sciences. Virtually every one of our graduates since 1990 has continued to pursue research, almost all in academic positions. This Program has grown by virtue of expanded research opportunities at UCSD and neighboring institutions and by a growing pool of high quality applicants and faculty. Recent changes include development of an MSTP SURF, revamping of admissions and curricula and growing support from UCSD and its La Jolla neighbors. In this application we seek support for additional positions for this highly successful MSTP.